


Nena malcriada

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Así era aburrido: con Zoro ignorándola y sin dinero para gastar en la feria y en los juegos, había llegado la hora de volver. Sin embargo, desde lejos, vio el fajo de billetes en la mano de su antiguo enemigo, y con una sonrisa maliciosa caminó hacia él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nena malcriada

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Sólo soy una fanficker más en éste vasto universo, por ende One Piece no me pertenece, todo de Eiichiro Oda, que por fortuna está bien =).
> 
> Basado en los capítulos 598 y 599 del manga.

Ya llevaba una semana dando vueltas por el archipiélago de Sabaody con el espadachín, y si bien al principio la idea de estar cerca de ese bruto, drenando su dinero, le había gustado lo suficiente como para aceptar ir hasta allí, estaba a punto de quedarse con los bolsillos vacíos.

Así era aburrido: con Zoro ignorándola y sin dinero para gastar en la feria y en los juegos, había llegado la hora de volver al castillo. Si bien Mihawk tampoco era más "entretenido" que el serio Roronoa.

Chistó gruñona, cruzándose de brazos, ¿por qué los hombres eran así? Al menos los que la rodeaban. Parecía ser que esos dos lo único que sabían hacer era entrenar; a ella le gustaba estar con ellos, se sentía protegida y, en su fuero más interno, los admiraba.

De vez en cuando los hombres del castillo intentaban abusar de su "buena bondad" obligándole a hacer cosas que una dama debería hacer —según ellos—, como cocinar, limpiar, entre otros quehaceres. Claro que ella se negaba rotundamente, no era sirvienta de nadie, sin embargo también era consciente de que no podía estar en el castillo de Mihawk como una mera invitada, eso, el shichibukai se lo había dejado bien en claro desde el primer día que Kuma la envió ahí.

La última orden que le dio fue esa: acompañar a Zoro. Y lo hizo no porque Mihawk se lo hubiera ordenado, simplemente porque le había parecido divertido visitar un sitio que no conocía.

Al inicio no se había arrepentido pese a que, apenas pisaron el archipiélago, ya había perdido a Zoro, pero ya iba una semana y comenzaba a aburrirle ver siempre lo mismo. Porque si tuviera dinero, sería distinto. Miró la montaña rusa, deseando dar una vuelta más, sin embargo el dinero que llevaba encima no era suficiente para pagar una mísera vuelta, a Zoro lo había perdido —otra vez— de vista y, aunque lo encontrase, él ya le había recalcado con ahínco que no era un banco nacional, ni pensaba darle un beli más.

Roronoa tampoco era multimillonario, el poco dinero que tenía era el que le había quedado al separarse de su grupo; en el castillo no lo necesitaron para comer y abastecerse. Ni tampoco el espadachín era alguien que despilfarrase el dinero, ya que solía cazar y vivir con lo puesto. No obstante, la niña, había gastado toda la suma que llevaba encima desde hacía dos años en tan sólo una semana. Tiempo record, ni Nami hubiera podido exprimirlo así.

Perona suspiró, extrañando su versión pequeña de Kumashi que había dejado en el guardarropa de la feria, junto a su sombrilla, todo para tener más libertad. Se puso de pie yendo al mercado, le había prometido a Roronoa que compraría comida con lo último que le quedaba.

Si bien Zoro le había prohibido —de manera muy amenazante— gastar el dinero en golosinas, ella le había desobedecido desde el principio; pero se acercó a un puesto de frutas y hortalizas porque le apetecía comer algo sano que no la engordase. Después de consumir muchos dulces terminaba empalagada y hastiada de ellos.

—No puede estar tan caro —dijo un muchacho, a escasos metros de ella.

Perona ignoró a la anciana que le estaba mostrando la manzana al oír esa voz. Se le hacía estremecedoramente familiar.

—Niña, ¿esta te parece bien? —la tenía harta con sus pretensiones. Hacia media hora que buscaba la fruta perfecta para ella.

—Espere, anciana —la frenó en seco, de manera muy grosera. Buscó con la mirada el dueño de esa voz, y lo vio a lo lejos, discutiendo con un comerciante.

—Un barril de combustible no puede valer más que la pólvora —Usopp frunció el ceño, indignado.

Perona, desde lejos, vio el fajo de billetes en la mano de su antiguo enemigo —esa nariz la podía reconocer a metros de distancia—, y con una sonrisa maliciosa caminó hacia él.

—Aquí en Sabaody es lo que vale —dijo el negociante demostrando que no pensaba dar el brazo a torcer.

El tirador protestó dando la vuelta. No pensaba comprarlo a ese precio, seguramente que si caminaba un poco más, encontraría a otro vendedor con precios más coherentes y no un demente que creía poder sacarle el dinero así a la gente pobre.

Perona lo siguió por detrás, preguntándose qué manera era la mejor para avasallarlo. Recordaba lo mucho que al chico le había perturbado que ella usase su fruta del diablo, así que, con picardía y divertida, atravesó a Usopp con su _horo horo no mi_.

—¡Hola, narigón! ¡¿Te acuerdas de mí?

De haber sido el viejo Usopp, se hubiera desmayado del susto, como mínimo, si es que no moría de un paro cardíaco, pero por fortuna ya no era el de antes. Así que sólo gritó como una nenita asustada, poniéndose blanco del terror que le dio ver un ente corpóreo saliéndole del pecho.

—¡¿Tú? —Se tomó del pecho, intentando calmar su corazón. Algunos transeúntes disminuyeron la marcha al oír los gritos, pero enseguida siguieron, ignorándolos. —¡¿Quieres matarme del susto?

Perona reía con malicia, tapándose la boca con ambas manos, todavía flotando. Usopp parpadeó, la notaba cambiada, aunque no sabía decir precisamente en qué.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con recelo, no olvidaba que esa chica había sido un enemigo en el pasado.

—Sangre, venganza —dijo ella con una cara aterradora; pero no logró asustar a Usopp y por ese detalle, ella también podía ver algo distinto o cambiado en él.

—Ok, ve a buscarla a otro lado, yo tengo que hacer compras.

—¡Yo también, así que vamos juntos! —con total despreocupación, lo tomó del brazo, como si fueran viejos amigos.

Usopp suspiró y frunció el ceño, otra vez. No pudo echarla, aunque se moría de ganas, le parecía demasiado poco cortés de su parte y Sanji siempre le había inculcado que a las damas había que tratarlas bien, tenerles paciencia y perdonarles las mentiras.

No entendía por qué, pero ahí estaba, recordando los consejos del cocinero, incapaz de poder secársela de encima pese a lo mucho que quería.

—Dime, ¿y Zoro? —dijo, luego de un pronunciado silencio que comenzaba a ponerle nervioso.

—No sé —contestó ella con naturalidad—, lo perdí de vista.

—Qué raro.

Sabía por Shakky que Zoro había sido el primero en llegar, en compañía de Perona justamente; y había supuesto que por eso, a la niña ya no podía considerarla un enemigo, no obstante tampoco podía bajar la guardia, había algo raro un ella. Tal vez Usopp había logrado oler sus intenciones.

—¡Oh! ¡Mira! —Perona señaló la montaña rusa que apenas podía verse desde el mercado.

—¿Qué pasa? Es una montaña rusa —dijo entrecerrando los ojos y con una expresión de fastidio.

—Lo sé, nunca vi una.

—¿Nunca te subiste a una? —Arqueó las cejas, eso le parecía tan extraño.

—Por supuesto —dijo ella, mirándolo con los ojos humedecidos—Pasé la mayor parte de mi vida encerrada en Thriller Bark. Nunca supe lo que era el sol, o lo que siente uno al subirse a una montaña rusa.

—Ya, no te pondrás a llorar, ¿no?

—Quisiera, al menos una vez… —Perona, actuando, observó la montaña con mirada ensoñadora.

Usopp exhaló el aire de manera escandalosa.

—¿Qué quieres, que te pague una vuelta?

—¡¿Tienes dinero? —En un cambio abrupto de emociones, se le tiró encima, pegando su cuerpo.

—Ya, tranquila —la distanció con cordialidad, como quien trata de quitarse un perro cargoso y mimoso de encima, para luego ser arrastrado por ella rumbo a la feria.

Se sentía como una bandera ondeando en el viento, no recordaba que Perona tuviera tanta fuerza. Llegaron a la fila, en donde la chica esperó por su turno con emoción. Miró al tirador, y por sobre el hombro de este, un puesto de comida.

—Tengo hambre —dijo ella, muy suelta y autoritaria.

Usopp la miró con cara de "¿y a mí qué?" Giró al notar que ella miraba a su espalda y vio al hombre con el carrito de golosinas.

—¿Tú no tienes dinero? —No quiso sonar rudo, pero le salió del alma.

—Claro que no, Zoro no tiene donde caer muerto y Mihawk es un tacaño de primera.

—¿Qué quieres? —musitó dándose por vencido—Pero sólo una cosa, porque no tengo mucho dinero.

—Pues, una manzana acaramelada estaría bien. —El tirador dio la vuelta yendo hacia el puesto, y antes de que se distanciase más alcanzó a gritarle—¡Y cómprame un refrescó! ¡Porque me dará sed!

Usopp frenó en seco y viró con cara de pocos amigos, abrió la boca, tratando de negarse, pero por alguna extraña razón no había podido decirle que no; refunfuñando por lo bajo caminó hasta el puesto.

Y mientras le compraba a la niña su manzana y el refresco, se preguntaba qué demonios hacía ahí, con ella, malgastando su dinero. Se suponía que había ido en busca de combustible, se suponía que Perona le caía mal, porque era una niña engreída y malcriada. Se suponía que…

—¡Apúrate narigón, que ya nos va a tocar! —gritó la chica desde lejos. —¡No voy a tener tiempo de comerlo si tardas tanto!

—Encima me dice narigón —le murmuró al comerciante, quien alzó los hombros al no entender a la queja de su cliente. Le pagó y volvió a la fila.

Perona le quitó con prisa y emoción lo que le había comprado, una actitud un tanto insolente pues había formas y formas de pedir las cosas.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué? —preguntó Perona, lamiendo su manzana acaramelada.

—¿Las gracias?

—Ah —Lanzó una apagada carcajada soberbia. —De nada.

Usopp tomó aire y contó hasta diez.

—Después de esto yo… tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿No quieres ver a Zoro? —Perona volvió a dar la vuelta, para mirarlo con sorpresa. Ahora mordía la manzana, delicadamente.

—Pero dijiste que lo habías perdido…

—¡Pero siempre lo encuentro! Después puedo llevarte con él, si quieres… —alzó un hombro.

—Sería genial, quiero verlo —sonrió el tirador, ella imitó el gesto y un silencio algo incómodo sobrevino. Se daban cuenta de que no tenían muchos temas de conversación.

Por fortuna ya les tocaba, Perona se las ingenió para consumir todo lo comprado antes de subir, sin molestarse en preguntarle al chico si quería un poco de lo que _él_ había comprado con _su_ dinero. Usopp la miró con algo de desconfianza, ¿no le iría a hacer mal comer segundos antes de subir al juego?

—Bien, la parejita por aquí —dijo el hombre acomodando a la gente, pero cuando vio a la niña de siempre, no pudo evitar acotar—: ¡Oh, niña, veo que no te cansas de la Montaña Rusa! No me extraña, es la mejor del mundo.

Ella, ajena a la mirada asesina del tirador, se sentó con emoción esperando por su turno. Usopp de nuevo no pronunció palabra, se daba cuenta con pesar de que no tenía una personalidad lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandarla a volar por pesada, sin embargo prefería echarle la culpa a Sanji por haberle metido —sin que se diera cuenta— esas ideas en la cabeza sobre el trato cordial hacia todas las mujeres por igual. Se acomodó junto a ella, esperó a que colocaran los seguros y se relajó.

Después de pasar encerrado dos años en el archipiélago Bowin, ya no le asustaban ni le divertían tanto las montañas rusas.

Perona estaba radiante de felicidad, le encantaba sentir la adrenalina corriendo por el cuerpo. Parecía estar fuera de sí, lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hacia otro juego, uno de unas hamacas voladoras.

—Ey, espera… dijiste que ibas a llevarme con Zoro.

—Después, primero quiero subirme a este juego —señaló la boletería—, vamos, ve a pagar.

—Un momento —Usopp intentó negarse, pero ella lo miró con algo de enojo y decepción.

—¡¿Qué? ¡¿Me invitas y pretendes que yo pague? —gritó ella, consiguiendo que varios curiosos les prestasen atención.

—¡No grites! —intentó susurrar, algo abochornado por la mirada de una anciana que lo miraba negando la cabeza en son de reproche por tan vil comportamiento.

—¡¿Qué clase de hombre eres? ¡¿Qué invita a una dama y…?

Usopp la calló, poniendo una mano en su boca y empeorando la situación. Ahora eran más las personas que frenaron para ver lo que ocurría y, en caso de necesitarlo, socorrer a la chica. La miró con mala cara y pudo ver en los ojos de ella que estaba disfrutando de la atención. Usopp, con tal de que se callase, se fue a la boletería, protestando sobre lo malcriada y mal agradecida que era.

Pese a todas las quejas pagó la vuelta, pero sólo una, porque si tenía que pagar por los dos, no le quedaría nada para comprar el combustible. Volvió a la fila y le dio el ticket que ella le arrebató, de nuevo de malos modos de la mano.

—Dar las gracias no produce la muerte —ironizó el tirador, y Perona plantó un gesto de ira y ofensa, había entendido lo que quiso decirle.

—Gracias, narigón.

Usopp cerró los ojos. Dar las gracias en ese tono era casi lo mismo que no darlas.

—Y por cierto, me llamo Usopp, no narigón —reclamó de mal humor. —Después quiero que me lleves con Zoro —exigió con firmeza.

Ella, viró con energía, haciendo que su largo peló golpease la mentada nariz del tirador. Estaba ofendida, porque a ella nadie le decía como debía comportarse ni lo que tenía que hacer o decir, sin embargo comprendía que no podía provocar a la gallina de los huevos de oro y espantarla de su lado.

Por eso dio la vuelta y trató de sonreírle, pero no le nació, al menos no natural, así que se le quedó mirando, con algo de extrañeza. Usopp frunció la frente. Si la niña lo estaba estudiando, él también lo haría con ella, ¿quién se creía que era?

—¿Qué miras? —increpó ella de mal talante.

—¿Tú qué miras? —retrucó Usopp.

—Estás distinto —dijo finalmente, relajando las facciones. —Yo también, ¿o no se nota?

—¿Qué cosa? —La miró, sí, la notaba distinta, pero de nuevo no podía precisarlo. Perona entornó los ojos.

—Estás tan tuerto como Zoro —espetó—, ¡tengo el pelo más largo! ¡Y suelto!

—Ah, era eso —recordaba las dos coletas. Tenía razón, ahora su pelo lucía más abultado, como el suyo.

—Y además crecí —frunció la frente. ¿Era su idea o en verdad los pechos le habían crecido? Parecía ser que ningún hombre reparaba en ese detalle que, para ella, era importante.

Ya no era una niña, al menos eso le había dicho Mihawk, convenciéndola.

—Oye, ¿qué es eso de que Zoro está tuerto? —esas palabras le preocuparon un poco, podía ser figurado o literal.

—Perdió un ojo —dijo ella, con calma. —Entrenando con Mihawk. ¡Ah!, son dos bestias, deberías verlos.

Sabiendo que no debería causarle gracia dicho accidente, Usopp no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada apagada que, por intentar retener, acabó por tentarlo aun más.

—Perdón.

—¿De qué te ríes? —Perona no le veía lo gracioso, y si lo era, quería saber en qué, para reírse ella también.

—Es que… —Usopp volvió a carcajear—Se que no debería reírme, pero… —ahora la risa era más suelta—No sólo se pierde él, incluso pierde su ojo —explicó, en referencia a Zoro.

Perona entendió y ella, que no tenía remordimientos y amaba el humor negro, estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Vaya, tienes razón! ¡El muy tonto incluso pierde el ojo!

—Bueno ya, no es gracioso —reclamó el tirador, sin embargo él también seguía carcajeando—, no deberíamos reírnos —se obligó a ponerse serio, pese a que la risa de la chica que se le hacía muy contagiosa.

Un nuevo silencio los invadió, apenas interrumpido por el griterío de críos y la música de los juegos, mientras la fila para la hamaca voladora iba a la velocidad de una babosa agonizante. Ella volvía a mostrarse incómoda, porque Usopp no dejaba de mirarla como si estuviera tratando de descifrar un misterio.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Nada, es que… —Usopp parpadeó, nunca había caído en la cuenta, quizás porque en medio de una pelea no hay lugar para reparar en esos pormenores—, pero, que ojos más raros tienes.

Se preguntaba si consumía algún tipo de droga o qué demonio para tenerlos así en espiral, le venían a recordar las cejas de Sanji. Sí que había cosas raras en el Grand Line, incluida personas.

—¡Y tú qué! —Bramó ella, roja de ira—¡¿Te has visto la nariz?

—No, no —alzó las manos, clamando por tranquilidad—, no digo que sean feos, son bonitos —explicó con un torpe balbuceo, en un intento por justificarse y arreglar el mal entendido—¡Son raros, pero bonitos!

—Ah —soltó ella, más relajada. Meditando al respecto acotó—: tu nariz también —miró el suelo, jugando con un mechón de su pelo rosado—, es rara, pero bonita.

—¿Te gusta mi nariz? —preguntó con sorpresa, tocándosela.

—Pues —Perona pareció dudar, o más bien reflexionar al respecto—, sí. —Otro silencio, más incómodo que los anteriores, volvió a acosarlos. Ella llevó las manos hacia atrás, balanceándose nerviosa, mientras que Usopp había perdido la mirada en un punto cualquiera—, entonces —murmuró, alzando los hombros sintiéndose algo acalorada por preguntarlo—: ¿Te parezco bonita?

—Yo no dije que me parecías bonita, sólo que tus ojos… —intentó explicarse logrando que por sus palabras, Perona montase en cólera de nuevo.

Era tan fácil provocarla y vejarla.

—¡¿Insinúas que soy fea?

—¡Tampoco digo eso! —volvía a tartamudear, asustado y nervioso—¡No! ¡Eres bonita! —Suspiró, sintiendo que una gota de sudor le recorría la nuca—Santo Dios —que carácter tenía, parecía estar a punto de matarlo a golpes. —Eres linda, ¿ok?

—¿De veras te parezco linda? —ella sonrió, mirándolo con picardía.

—Ajá, eres linda —respondió con desidia, casi por compromiso.

—Tú también me pareces… —buscó la expresión correcta— _Cute_.

—¿ _Cute_? —Mostró un gesto de extrañeza—¿Qué es eso?

—Lindo, quiero decir…

Lo miró de arriba abajo, notaba el cambio en el chico. Lo recordaba temeroso y escuálido, en cambio en el presente podía apreciar, gracias a ese pantalón con dos minúsculos tiradores, que había echado cuerpo, dejando atrás esa figura enclenque y débil. A ella le encantaban los hombres fuertes como Zoro y Mihawk.

Recordaba y reconocía que el tirador de los Mugiwara era un chico muy inteligente —Roronoa y Mihawk no hacían uno, parecía ser que sus cerebros estaba en sus espadas, cual extensión del cuerpo— y lo que más seduce a una mujer, al fin de cuentas, es el cerebro.

Usopp carraspeó, por puros nervios nomás, y echó un vistazo a lo lejos como si de nuevo buscase con la mirada algo que le salvase de esa embarazosa situación, que no, no era desagradable —en lo absoluto—, pero nunca antes había tenido que lidiar con situaciones parecidas.

Por suerte ya le tocaba a Perona subirse a la hamaca voladora, así que durante esos minutos, Usopp pudo relajarse lo suficiente, sin entender porqué se sentía tan perturbado. Suponía que se debía a que Perona no dejaba de representar, para él, un enemigo, y no había podido bajar la guardia. Por eso su cercanía le ponía así, tan alterado ¿verdad?

La chica bajó del juego al terminar y lo volvió a tomar del brazo, arrastrándolo por toda la feria en busca de más golosinas. Ya era de noche y en cualquier momento empezarían los fuegos artificiales.

—Me encantan —dijo Usopp con una gran sonrisa, sentándose junto a Perona en el suelo. Los pies colgando del pequeño acantilado, lo suficientemente lejos de la feria y en un punto alto para poder apreciar los fuegos en todo su esplendor.

—A mi también, son muy bonitos —ella juntó las piernas, como toda dama que usa vestido—, aunque desde que llegué sólo los vi el primer día, porque sólo hay fuegos artificiales los sábados.

—Bueno, pero yo tengo pólvora y hacerlos no es tan difícil, si quieres verlos, mientras yo esté aquí en Sabaody… —Se acobardó un poco y miró hacia abajo, esquivando la mirada.

Perona entendía lo que el tirador de los Mugiwara intentaba decirle. Con emoción volvió a pegarse al muchacho, tomándole del brazo. A Usopp ya no le ponía tan nervioso esa costumbre de colgarse de él y frotarse, al contrario, resultaba ser… agradable, ¿por qué negarlo?

—¡¿De verdad?

—Sí —afirmó con orgullo—, soy experto en fuegos artificiales. Una vez hice uno gigante —dijo abriendo los brazos, dando a entender el tamaño de dicho cohete.

Así comenzó a narrar lo que parecía ser una gran mentira, sin embargo Usopp había conocido a Perona lo suficiente como para saber que era una chica muy crédula.

Temerle a unas cucarachas de plástico y a un martillo inflado, no hablaba muy bien de su capacidad para diferenciar la fantasía de la realidad, así que, esperando por la llegada de los fuegos artificiales, Usopp se entretuvo narrándole sus aventuras, algunas inventadas y otras ciertas, engrandecidas y exageradas.

Había resultado fácil impresionarla y dejarla maravillada. En pocas horas, Usopp, para ella, era en verdad un bravo guerrero de los mares.

Y en medio de uno de sus relatos, el ruido casi ensordecer de un cohete, los interrumpió. Ella volvió a aferrarse del brazo del tirador, fascinada con la imagen del cielo negro, cubierto por luces de todos los colores.

Usopp no, él había visto muchos fuegos artificiales, en cambio una cara tan bonita, iluminada por esa luz —externa e interna—, no… así que se entretuvo viendo las expresiones de la chica y su rostro bañado por esa emoción infantil.

Pero en algún momento tenía que terminar. El último fuego artificial fue espectacular, logrando que ambos lanzasen un "Oh" de sorpresa y admiración.

Ya no quedaba más por hacer, la feria cerraba y la noche indicaba que era hora de volver a casa. Usopp miró al frente y se quitó el sombrero, para jugar con él haciéndolo girar con un dedo. Perona lo imitó, pero usó el suyo para abanicarse; aunque era de noche seguía haciendo calor.

—Bien —murmuró el tirador—, ahora en busca de Zoro.

—Pero no sé donde está —confesó ella—, podríamos pasar horas buscándolo sin éxito, quizás anda perdido en alguna isla.

—Tú me dijiste que… —recriminó, pero la mirada dura de ella lo intimidó un poco. Ya había notado con pasmosa rapidez y facilidad que a la chica no le gustaba que le dieran órdenes o que la retasen.

—Y bueno… —relajó las facciones, para mirarlo con insistencia.

—¿Bueno qué? —Usopp se desconcertó, parecía que Perona esperaba algo más, y ya no le quedaba dinero.

—¿No vas a besarme? —preguntó sin anestesia, como si fuera lógico o el próximo paso a seguir.

Usopp se quedó blanco de la impresión, abrió la boca, en un estado catatónico, ¿en verdad esa chica insolente, desvergonzada, malcriada y hermosa quería… besarlo? Perona lo miró entre ojos, comenzando a mosquearse. Odiaba que no le dieran que el gusto casi tanto como odiaba recibir órdenes.

—Si no vienes tú… —se abalanzó sobre él, tratando de esquivar prominente nariz. Usopp se hizo hacia atrás, por la sorpresa que le dio movimiento tan vertiginoso, no porque le desagradase la cercanía—¡Ey, ¿qué te ocurre? —Lo miró con fuego en los ojos, estaba a punto de montar en cólera, pero logró contenerse, y en un cambio brusco de emociones, vociferó más calmada sin apartarse del rostro del tirador—: Está bien, si no quieres… —y ella que había pensando en devolverle todas las atenciones con su hermosa figura.

Intentó apartarse, para irse toda insultada y vapuleada, no sin antes golpearlo, pero Usopp la tomó de la nuca impidiéndole que tomase distancia y como pudo, con torpeza, unió sus labios a los de ella.

Perona no era la dulce pera que aparentaba ser, al menos ese fue el pensamiento que cruzó por la cabeza del tirador cuando sintió la insistencia de la dama para que abriese la boca.

Ese beso no tenía nada de casto, era inmoral y escandaloso, y lo peor de todo es que comenzaba a gustarle. Perona se recostó más sobre él, logrando que por eso Usopp sintiese el calor y la proximidad, el cuerpo menudo de ella sobre el suyo.

Eso no era bueno para la salud mental del tirador. Sin haber tenido antes experiencia al respecto, se movió por instinto: aferrando la cintura de la dama y sintiendo una electricidad muy placentera en su columna vertebral.

—Ey, espera —rió al sentir una mano acariciándole el vientre desnudo—, eso me hace cosquillas —se removió, pero enseguida la sonrisa se esfumó dando paso a una expresión mezcla de sorpresa, deleite y espanto—, Oh, cielo santo… —las caricias ya no le causaban cosquillas, o sí, pero estas eran _especiales_.

—¿Esto también te da cosquillas? —preguntó ella con una vileza que le dio la pauta al tirador que, definitivamente, Perona no era una niña.

No, no tenía nada de inocente, sólo la apariencia; en un pasado, el de una nena malcriada y temerosa, pero en el presente era una muchachita muy atrevida. ¿Qué había hecho Zoro esos dos años además de entrenar? ¿En qué clase de jovencita la había convertido Mihawk? Su cabeza se pobló de imagines indecentes que, sumándose a la curiosidad casi infantil de Perona, acabó por empeorar el panorama. El cuerpo del tirador comenzaba a reaccionar a favor, o en contra... eso dependía mucho de la perspectiva.

—L-lo siento… —tartamudeó Usopp, ya sin fuerzas para negarse a nada—es que…

—Está bien, lo entiendo… —naturalizó ella con autosuficiencia—al fin de cuentas eres un chico.

—Espera —volvió a clamar por piedad, mirando a su costado—, puede venir alguien por el sendero y nos van a ver.

—A esta hora no va a venir nadie —La mirada que le dedicó le hizo tragar saliva, se sentía como un cordero a punto de ser devorado por un lobo.

Usopp, entonces, supo que ya nada sería igual, que volvería manchado. Él, que siempre había creído mantenerse inmaculado para Kaya.

Lo que pasó esa noche, sería un secreto de los dos; un secreto muy bien guardado.

…

Usopp volvió a la mañana siguiente con una sonrisa de feliz cumpleaños, sin dinero y sin el combustible que en teoría había ido a comprar el día anterior. Lejos de mostrarse preocupados, se mostraron extrañados de que un recado tan simple le tomase tanto tiempo; ni mencionar el detalle de haber regresado con las manos vacías y sin el efectivo.

Tuvo que dar explicaciones al respecto, pero estaba de tan buen ánimo que se inventó una historia muy creíble.

Shakky le contó que Nami había llegado recién y que andaba por Sabaody de compras. La fue a buscar, tenía ganas de encontrarse con una buena amiga y ver su cambio, porque sin dudas ya no eran los mismos de antes.

Él ya no era el mismo Usopp del pasado, de hecho ni siquiera el de hacia unas horas atrás.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **  
**

* * *

_Sí, ya sé que tengo cosas mejores, como excusa puedo decir que es el primer pairing, denme chance, prometo traer mejores fics XD Igualmente estoy súper contenta de haberlo escrito, es una pareja que me gusta, en especial porque Perona y Usopp por separados me encantan, y juntarlos fue orgásmico (?). Tenía ganas de escribir lemon, pero en el camino se me fueron (bien loca y ciclotímica)._

 _Si alguien se ofrece como beta para este fic, le estaré muy agradecida._

 _Muchas gracias por leer ^^._

 _13 de marzo de 2011_

 _Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
